Modern vehicles include components that are subjected to torsional vibration when the vehicle is driven or while operating. The torsional vibration can cause premature damage to the components or cause unwanted noise in the vehicle. The source of the torsional vibration can be detected with a vibration analyzer.
The conventional vibration analyzer can include an external sensor or multiple sensors located in various parts of the vehicle. The sensor's signal can be received by a channel or multi-channel vibration analyzer. Additionally, conventional vibration sensors do not include a self-contained battery or wireless communication or network capabilities in order to pool various data points. Further, the conventional vibration analyzer requires mounting of the vibration sensor on the plane of measured vibration axis as most of the vibration sensors operate only on one axis plane. Additionally, vehicle parameters that can be obtained from an electronic control unit of a vehicle, such as vehicle speed, engine rotations per minute are also necessary part of the vibration testing or analysis.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vibration analyzer that can be easily deployed and include network connectability.